Eternal
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: A collection of fics for the Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness on HPFC.
1. For You

**A/N: For the Summer 2013 Wizarding Modly Forum-Wide Comp of Awesomeness (Modwarts)**

**Challenge 1 (History of Magic) option b: write letters/notes/etc. Must mention a Slytherin character, no more than 1,200 words. [Hufflepuff, wand: Silver Lime, Unicorn Hair, 11½ inches, full score PM, please]**

**Also for the Song Fic Boot Camp using the song Drops of Jupiter (Train) and the prompt mother.**

**Note-In my head!canon, Mrs. Lovegood's name is Mona.**

xox

_12:00 p.m. 16__th__ April 1992_

_Dear Mummy,_

_I know you'll never get this, but that doesn't stop me from writing it. No one knows I'm doing this, not even Daddy. I just wanted to let you know that it came today—my Hogwarts letter, that is. We were both excited, but it just wasn't the same without you being here._

_I still miss you every day, and though I suppose I'm used to missing you, life with just Dad isn't the same. He doesn't quite understand me like you did. I guess that's just the mother-daughter relationship that I'm missing._

_Anyway, I hope you're happy up there. Sometimes, I wonder if you miss me as much as I miss you. It's been two whole years, and still I'm as broken as I was then. Maybe you can send down some glue that'll put me back together?_

_Missing you every day,_

_Luna._

_oxo_

_6:30 p.m. 12__th__ October 1992_

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm at Hogwarts now. I'm Ravenclaw, like you and dad were. It's odd, being without dad for so long. I miss him. But I know you're looking over me; that helps._

_I've been writing to you a lot lately, though most of these letters aren't nearly as long as this. My bedside drawer's full of them, mostly things like 'I love you' and 'I saw a flower today, it reminded me of you.'_

_I've got Astronomy tonight, it's one of my favourite classes. I like looking at the stars, and the moon—for you, for _us_._

_Sometimes, I wonder if you got a chance to explore the world before you left, maybe even after you left. If you just got a chance to just journey into all the little nooks and crannies of the world and see the planets and stars close-up._

_Stuck wishfully thinking,_

_Luna._

_xox_

_3: 45 p.m. 27__th__ May 1997_

_Dear Mum,_

_I haven't written to you in a few years. Not a proper letter, at least. A couple little messages have been added to the drawer over the years._

_Things have been good on my end, I hope you're still alright up there._

_I thought that I should write you a letter again. I've missed writing these, I feel like I'm growing closer to you through them._

_I wanted to let you know first: I'm dating a boy named Theodore Nott, Theo for short. I haven't even told Dad yet, though I'm planning on writing him next. Theo is sweet to me, he stands up for me which is something most people don't do. Not many people, or Slytherins for that matter, are brave enough to act like that. He studies with me in the library in the evenings and he took me to Hogsmeade last weekend._

_I don't have much else to say, but I wanted you to know about Theodore. Part of me feels like you really _can_ read the letters I put in this drawer but I suppose I'll never know either way._

_I love you,_

_Luna._

_oxo_

_10:25 p.m. 30__th__ April 1998_

_Dear Mum,_

_I'll make this short because it's late and I'm not sure if anything'll happen tonight or not._

_Something's going to happen soon, I can feel it. Snape's snapped and the Carrows are getting even more brutal if that's even possible. The other teachers have been on edge all year but they won't do anything for fear of being the target of the Carrows' fury. I don't blame them, but it's not like it makes it any easier on the rest of us._

_I know something's up. Hopefully it'll be nothing major, but if a fight breaks out, I want you to know that I'll be fighting. For you._

_Always,_

_Luna._


	2. Obligations

**A/N: For Modwarts round 2 (Strategy 1-Defend. Write about a character defending another from something. Also used the house bonus for Hufflepuff: write about a canon Hogwarts professor) House: Hufflepuff, Wand: Silver Lime, Unicorn Hair, 11½ inches, Full Score PM, please.**

**Also for the Song Fic Boot Camp using the song The Lucky One by Taylor Swift and the prompt better.**

**Inspired by the lines of The Lucky One: New to town…chasing fortune and fame / You had it figured out since you were in school / Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky**

xox

"So you're really leaving, are you?" Albus asked again. The process was the same every day, and Gellert always responded in the same way.

"Yes. But Albus, please come with me. I can't do this on my own, you know this. How can you stay here in little Godric's Hollow knowing all the good you could be doing in the world?"

"Gellert, I've told you. I have to stay for Ariana, and Ab's still at Hogwarts. I can't just _leave_."

"Look, Albus, don't you realize that we can change the world for the better? We can make it so no wizard will need to be in hiding anymore, Ariana won't need to be kept—"

"I'm sorry, Gellert. I can't leave her, not now. Without Aberforth here I'm the only one she's got left. She still _is_ my sister, you know. She can't survive on her own, and I can't lose anyone else, Gellert. I just can't." A stubborn tear trailed down his long nose slowly. "You don't know what it used to be like. You just…you showed up one day and now here you are wanting to find yourself honour and glory but you don't give a damn about what happened before you came."

"Al, I…"

"You what? You don't know what I had to go through before and now you expect me to just leave everything I have left behind to help you fulfil your school-boy dreams _for the greater good_," he spat.

"Albus, you're not looking at the big picture," Gellert said.

"Look, Gellert, I can't just leave. I can't go, not now. I have an obligation to my family. I would go, honestly I would. I just can't do this now. I'm sorry. I need to stay with Ariana. Maybe we can catch up in a year or two once Aberforth is out of school."

"Albus… I—are you sure you can't—?"

"Sorry, Gellert. I don't have any other choice. Goodbye." And with that, Albus promptly turned on his heel and left Gellert alone in the candlelit room.


	3. Flying Class

**For Round 3 of Modwarts. I used option B – Write about someone helping another out in class, but they must be rivals. (Hufflepuff, Wand: Silver Lime, Unicorn Hair, 11½ inches, Full score PM, please)**

xox

Regulus hesitantly made his way through the dungeon corridors, wearing pyjamas and his cloak, clutching his wand in front of him. He had hardly been at Hogwarts for two months, he didn't want to get in trouble this quickly. Yet here he was, sneaking out of the castle past curfew.

Finally making it out the castle doors, he ran towards the Quidditch pitch to meet Sirius. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Sirius was better at flying than Regulus. The latter hadn't gotten much time to fly, and now that he was at Hogwarts and Flying classes were starting in the next week, he knew that he'd have to swallow his pride.

Sirius had promised to teach him to fly once he came to Hogwarts. Sirius was already on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and as a second year was one of the youngest players.

Sirius was waiting on the outskirts of the pitch, his racing broom in one hand and an old school broom in the other. Regulus ran out to meet him, still unsure about breaking rules this early into his Hogwarts career.

'Sirius,' he said once they were together.

'Reg, I can't teach you everything now since it's so late already, but I will at least make it so you're not the worst at flying once you're in your lesson.' Sirius handed you the beaten-up school broom before mounting his own.

'Sirius, why do I have to ride this old thing? It's ancient!' Regulus exclaimed.

'You'll be flying on a school broom in Flying class, first years aren't allowed their own.'

'Can't I just use yours to practise?' Regulus begged.

Sirius laughed. 'No.'

'Fine. But are you at least going to help me out?'

'Mount your broom,' he commanded as he kicked off on his own.

Regulus did as Sirius told him, kicking off from the ground and rising up a couple feet, even with Sirius. Sirius corrected his brother's grip and nodded his approval.

'Okay, now go fly over to that tree over there, and come back,' Sirius instructed, zooming off to said tree and back in three seconds flat.

Regulus turned the broom unsteadily. Leaning flat against the handle like he'd seen Sirius do, he flew forward, the broom shuddering violently as he attempted to turn around at the tree.

After what seemed like ages compared to Sirius' quick flight, Regulus returned to Sirius' side, leaning down and slowly toppling off the broom.

'Not too shabby,' Sirius remarked, a ghost of a grin on his face at the poor performance from the school broomstick.

'Sirius, this broom's rubbish!'

'Yeah, it is.' Sirius allowed himself a chuckle at Regulus' disgusted expression. 'But that's what you'll have to put up with in Flying class.'

'Fine,' Regulus huffed. 'Thanks, Sirius,' he muttered reluctantly.

'Don't mention it, Reg. You're better than I expected.'

xox

**Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Walls Crumble (but they can be rebuilt)

**A/N: This was written for my lovely wife, Megan, who is one of the sweetest people I know (She wrote me Figg/Prang! How can you **_**not**_** love that?!)**

**Camp Potter Fireworks Show: Sirius/Remus (Prompts used: lonely road)**

**Modwarts: Charms (Option C: Angst. Prompts used-afraid, melody, embrace) Hufflepuff House, Wand: Silver Lime, Unicorn Hair, 11½ inches, Full Score PM please**

**Song Fic Boot Camp: Song-Pompeii by Bastille, Prompt: Minutes**

Inspired by Pompeii by Bastille, particularly the lines: And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love / But if you close your eyes does it almost feel like nothing changed at all / How am I gonna be an optimist about this

xox

You were perched on the edge of your bed, tense and unable to sit still for more than two seconds without clenching your fists or springing up to pace the room. Finally, Sirius, James, and Peter came into the dormitory. The grins plastered on each of their faces melted at the sight of your deep scowl.

"Rem, are you…" James started, his pace slowing as he noted the anger etched into each line of your face.

"No!" you yelled. "I'm bloody well _not_ okay. You all could've gotten yourselves killed tonight. _By me._" The acid in your voice sent out waves of warning that ensured that the threat wasn't annulled yet. You looked about ready to attack.

Sirius, understanding clear on his face, whispered to James and Peter to leave the room. They did, and Sirius made his way over to sit next to you on your bed.

"Look, Rem, you don't need to worry so much. We've got it all figured out, you saw that tonight. Werewolves are only a danger to humans, but when we transform, you're less likely to hurt us. Plus, I thought you'd need some company on nights like this," Sirius remarked.

"So this was _your_ idea?" you snarled, your voice still shaking from anger. "You could've gotten yourself killed, not to mention you dragged James and Peter along with you. What is wrong with you?"

"But we _weren't_ killed, Remus. We know what we're doing."

"How can you know what you're doing? You've never done that before!" you exclaimed, Sirius' slight grin that had returned was bringing more anger to your voice.

"Hey. Calm down, Rem. You _won't_ hurt or kill us. Stop worrying about that. I know it's a lonely road you're walking down, that's why we're trying to help you."

"I can't take the chance, Sirius. Your _lives_ are at stake, I can't just ask you to risk that on my behalf." You stood up now and began pacing again. You were much happier than you'd care to admit that they'd do something this big for you, but their safety was no price to pay in exchange for your happiness.

"I know you're afraid, Rem. I can tell." You blushed a bit at his toothy smile, but regained your composure just as quickly.

"I can't. I can't let you risk this much just for me. I can't…" you broke off, noting Sirius coming towards you, enveloping you in a warm embrace that deflated your fury. "Sirius, please," you begged softly, your head resting against his shoulder.

"Remus, it's alright." Sirius kept repeating this in your ear. It became your mantra, weaving itself into a melody that flowed through every pore in your body until your whole self was full of the thought that someone—_Sirius—_cared.

Seconds stretched into long minutes, and still Sirius held your shaking body that was now being raked by tears. Still, he repeated his consoling words.

"Sirius, I just… I don't want to lose you. Or James. Or Peter. You've given me something that I wouldn't trade for anything. I couldn't put a value on your friendship, you don't know how grateful I am… I… It's just that—that I don't want to do something that could jeopardize everything we've worked so hard for. I mean, you know how long we've worked on building up these walls and then to just see them begin to crumble… I can't let that happen, Sirius."

"I know, Remus," he said, taking your hand and leading you back to the bed, where you sat, again resting your head on his shoulder. "Just, I know it's hard. Life is hard, believe me. But look at the bright side, you said yourself that this was one of your best transformations yet, am I right? It's not too late to be optimistic about all of this."

You spent a few moments in silence, nothing to be heard apart from your sniffling.

"Close your eyes, Rem." You sent Sirius a questioning glance, but he nodded, so you let your lids fall shut. "Now go back, to one of your older transformations, remember? And compare that to tonight's." You grinned as you realized how big the difference was, and that your last transformation could be what your future ones would be like.

"But…" you started slowly. "Sirius, I can't ask you to do that. Even if you argue that I won't hurt you, what if you get caught out of bed?"

Sirius threw his head back, laughing. "You _honestly_ think that after all this time, I'm worried about getting caught out of bed?"

"Sirius, this _isn't_ a joke. I'm… I'm a _monster_," you said in an undertone. "Don't… Don't put yourself through this. Just… _leave_, I know you want to. It won't hurt me, I promise. I'll… I'll talk to McGonagall in the morning about finding a new dorm or something. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Just… I don't want to—to force myself on you guys, not when you don't want me here."

"Remus, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" Sirius asked, genuinely shocked.

"You know what I'm talking about, Sirius," you responded, shaking your head slowly. "I was so stupid to think that you wouldn't find out. I knew this day was coming, I just didn't think we would… be so… _close_. I'm sorry."

"Rem, I still have no clue what you're going on about, but listen to me. We _don't_ want you to leave. _I_ don't. I've known you for five years, Remus. But you _still_ think you could just—just walk right out of my life?" Sirius broke off, his mouth still hanging open, as though he was trying to find the right words.

"Sirius—"

"No. Remus Lupin, you look at me right now. I—I _love_ you, Rem. Why can't you see that? How do you think that I could just move on from you?"

You spluttered, at a loss for words. No one had ever said anything like this to you, and especially not after finding out that you were a werewolf. "Siri—"

"Shh," he whispered, softly pressing his lips to yours. You closed your eyes, thinking that maybe you wouldn't have to abandon the only true friends you've had.

xox

**Thanks to Liza for looking this over for me :)**

**Please leave a review on the way out!**


	5. too late to say 'i love you'

You sat with your sisters in the otherwise abandoned Slytherin Common Room. Narcissa stared silently into the dying embers in the fireplace. You turned your glare onto Andromeda, who pointedly ignored you, watching snow flurry down in the night sky out the window.  
"Andy, you can't be with him. You know you can't, why don't you just leave the filthy Mudblood?" you demanded, nearly shrieking into the dense silence. You couldn't voice your true opinions on the matter, seeing as they'd be nearly as tabooed as Andromeda falling for a Muggleborn in the first place. You shouldn't fall in love with your sister, you knew that.

(Too bad it was too late.)

.

You woke the next morning, snow piling up on your windowsill. Sitting up, it dawned on you that today was Christmas Eve. You dressed and went down into the common room. Your parents were out of town for the holiday, so you were stuck at Hogwarts watching the snow fall and your sister fall even deeper in love with the Tonks boy.

You knew it was up to you to put a stop to their budding relationship.

(And you tried to find reasons other than your own selfish heart.)

.

"Where are you going?" you asked, smoothly putting an arm across the doorway.

"For a walk, Bella," Andromeda responded coldly. "Problem?"

"Alone?" you asked, playing at innocence.

"Doesn't it look like I'm alone, Bella?" Andromeda snapped before pushing your arm away and storming through the door.

(You knew her secret, and now your only problem was getting her to fall for you instead.)

.

You found yourself thinking about _her_ all day. Her with him, her with you. Your visions of her with you were always just a little bit brighter, a little bit lighter. You could see a fire in her eyes when she's with you, and that light far surpasses the dim darkness she has with Ted.

You tried to pull yourself together. You knew it was wrong for her to be with a Mudblood, and you knew it was wrong for her to be with you. Your parents asked that you marry a Pureblood

(Which you are, which she is. If you're together, isn't that close enough?)

.

You couldn't hide your feelings. You tried to let your thoughts simmer, to take a walk and clear your head. You headed out into the brisk, winter air, relishing the way it nipped your bare face.

Walking the edge of the lake that shone a frosty aquamarine, you tried to pull together some argument that you could use against Andromeda. He wasn't a Pureblood, if she married him it would diminish the Black family name.

However, at each point against Ted came a point against you. Maybe he was a Mudblood, but you were sisters. Sisters didn't love sisters that way, it wasn't right, especially since that would also go against the 'husband' rule.

(You knew there wasn't much you could do, but once your heart's taken control like this, it's hard to fight it.)

.

Observing the water of the Black Lake didn't do much to help your case or organize your thoughts. You returned to your dormitory, the castle eerily empty during the holidays. Opening your trunk, you pulled out a battered old frame, a quill, and a pot of ink. Setting the three up carefully on your bed sheets, you turned the frame over so that the picture within was visible. A simple moving photograph of you and your sisters as children. All three of you were laughing. The photo captured one of the moments when you all were on good terms, all happy together.

You picked up the quill, starting to write her a letter, but you knew it wouldn't change anything. No matter what you wrote, even if it was comprised of every happy memory, every logical reason you could come up with for her to leave Ted. You remembered how simple it was back then, when the photo was taken.

(Back before you were falling for your sister.)

.

You just wanted to be able to tug on Andromeda's puppet strings and get her to cooperate with your emotions. You wanted to be able to whisper little lies into her ear and get her to come to you and leave Ted behind.

You felt slightly belittled to be at such a point with a Mudblood, but you were Bellatrix Black, and you always came out on top.

(Nothing could stop you now, darling. Especially not a filthy little boy who toyed with your sister's heart.)

.

You hid behind a layer of frostbitten brush and watched the two of them walking in the snow. He held her hand and was gazing up into her eyes like he was the luckiest man alive—which, at this moment, wasn't very far off from truth.

Your fists clenched as you saw the way he held his hands around her waist. She was wearing her favourite purple cloak and earmuffs. They laughed and talked, all the while with her hand in his. Her bubbly personality was clear even from this distance. You knew that she was happy with him.

(Too bad you weren't happy with them together. _Your parents wouldn't be either,_ you told yourself.)

.

Your mind wandered as you watched them, finding little interest in their chatting. You zoned out, but you were snapped back to reality by their presence a mere eight steps away from you. You took in a sharp breath, staring at them through narrowed eyes, hoping that your hiding spot was well-concealed enough to avoid their notice.

They continued walking on the snow-covered path, and you looked up in time to see Andromeda tripping spectacularly over a loose branch and sliding on her bottom across the ice. Ted ran to her rescue, but you were quicker. You leapt from your place in the bushes and helped Andromeda up, not wanting to let Ted have the privilege to help her.

"Bellatrix!" Andromeda exclaimed, anger etched on her face. "Were you spying on us?"

You spat at her, saying, "Oh, so you're an 'us' now, are you? What happened to 'I'm going on a walk _alone_'?"

"Bella, please, just… leave me alone." Andromeda wiped a tear from her eye, taking Ted's hand and stalking off.

(What had you done to make her leave you for him?)

.

Weeks passed, and Andromeda hadn't talked to you since the day she fell on the ice. You wished you hadn't screwed up so badly. You wish you could just wave your wand and make it like that never happened, like you could stop it from happening.

(But you can't.)

**xox**

**A/N: For Big/Lil' Sis Team Prompt Competition Round 5 (Prompts used: Bellatrix/Andromeda, Viva La Vida by Coldplay, and 'ice cold'. Emily (percychased) wrote a corresponding fic, and our connecting thread was Christmas). **

**Also for Modwarts: Potions (Option a: write a fic incorporating the following prompts – Dark, light, fire, aquamarine, purple, eight, trip, water, personality, quill, wave, frame, simmer, stop) which is harder than you'd think given the word max. House: Hufflepuff, Wand: Silver Lime, Unicorn Hair, 11½ inches, Score: Full breakdown, please.**

**Please leave a review on the way out! Thanks for reading.**


	6. Our Own Masterpiece

**A/N: For Modwarts-Flying using Option C where I had to write a fic of 1k using one of three prompts given. (I used **_**paint**_**) House: Hufflepuff, Wand: Silver Lime, Unicorn Hair, 11½ inches, Score: Full breakdown, please.**

**Pairing: Teddy/Jamesii**

xox

i.

You were always into art. Art was your means of expressing yourself, it gave you something to do with yourself and your emotions. People praised you for the 'beautiful' job done on your paintings and drawings, but they said that without fully understanding exactly what each and every painting meant to you.

You never really expected anyone to understand you fully.

ii.

You always had something within arm's reach: paints, pastels, a pencil or two. You couldn't remember a time when you weren't fascinated by the visual arts, from drawing stick people and smiling suns to a realistic sketch of yourself. Art was something where there was no right or wrong, only _do_.

You never had anyone to create with, not until _he_ decided he wanted to try it out.

iii.

You Apparated to the Potters' house one day just as the sun was sinking. Arms full of canvases, paints, and brushes, you knocked on the door.

"Aunt Ginny," you said, "I'm here to see James."

James must have told her to expect you, because her look was knowledgeable, and you followed her into the sitting room. James sat waiting on the sofa, and he sprung up at the sight of you.

"Don't be out too late, now."

"We won't. I just wanted to give James a chance to actually paint a sunset while _watching_ a sunset." She nodded and you led James out the back door and up the hill on the back of the property.

"The trick is to let the brush do all the work. You're merely holding it up, feeding it your inspiration. Don't overthink it. The sun doesn't overthink its setting, neither should you."

iv.

The sun had set and your paintings were drying. (You refused to disturb the artistic process by using magic, even if you had already finished the painting itself.)

You and James lay down beneath the stars popping into life in the dark sky.

"James?" you asked softly.

"Uh-huh?"

"Did I ever tell you why I love art? I think maybe tonight may have shown you some of my perspective…" you trailed off, your eye catching on a round, full moon. You had heard the stories about your father, his lycanthropy. You shuddered at the thought and returned your gaze to James' star-struck face.

Maybe you could make your own stories.

v.

"Mum, Teddy and I are going out to paint again," James called down the hall. "I'll see you later!"

He Disapparated outside your flat and knocked at the door. You appeared seconds later, turquoise hair mussed, wearing an old t-shirt that was already coated in paint from days past. You smiled when you saw James, backing up to let him in.

"Come on back, James," you told him, leading him to your bedroom-turned-art-studio. Easels dominated a corner by the window, canvases and paper strewn all around the room. A small mattress was situated in the opposite corner, as though it was hardly used and forgotten about.

James took it in, admiring several framed pieces hung up on the walls.

"You like them?" you asked, preparing two easels with canvases.

"_Like_ them? They're amazing, Ted!" James set down his jacket on your bed and approached the easels. "I had an idea, Teddy. Have you ever thought about painting the walls?"

You shrugged. You'd considered painting them when you moved in, but you'd been too busy with your artwork to focus on the walls.

"No, not like… not painting them like normal walls, all one colour. What if you did, like, a mural on one of the walls? I could help you, it'd be like our own masterpiece."

You grinned, stacking the canvases on your bed and collecting the easels next to them.

"What colour do you want to start with?"

vi.

"Ah, James, my boy, you're losing your finesse. Try the brushstrokes more like this," you explained, moving the brush fluidly, and consequently adding a delicate line of red paint to the side of James' face.

He stared at you solidly, dipping his own brush into the green paint and coating your arm in colour. "I think I see what you mean, Ted. This really is so much better, isn't it?"

You scoffed. "Hardly, Jamie. It's all in the wrist," you replied, giving your wrist a flick and sending paint splattering all over his face and into his open mouth.

He spat quickly, rubbing his tongue on his sleeve before turning on you, picking up the paint bucket and pouring a steady stream down the side of your face and onto your shirt.

"You _didn't_," you said threateningly.

"I _did._"

vii.

By the end of the night, the majority of your flat was coated in paint in some area or other, as were you and James. James, covered in your red paint, and you, covered in his green.

"You know, Teddy?" James panted after having chased you across the flat, wielding only a paintbrush as weapon. "I like what you've done with the place," he chuckled.

"Thanks, Jamie. I'm thinking of keeping it 'til Christmas, you know. Less I have to decorate when the time comes."

He laughed, and you laughed right along with him.

It felt so fun, so _easy_ to just sit there with James and laugh.

viii.

You figured it would be best for James to go back home without being covered in paint, so you showed him to the washroom and handed him a towel and some soap.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Don't mention it. You mum might be suspicious if you come back red… I don't think this'll come out of your clothes too well, sorry 'bout that."

"Eh, don't worry about it. We never actually finished your wall though."

"Come back tomorrow and we'll work some more on it, then," you replied, grinning. You had been planning to magically get the paint off of the rest of your flat tonight, but if James was coming back tomorrow, you figured you may as well wait.

"Sounds like a plan! Now I'm gonna go wash up, then I'll head out." You nodded and started to shut the door. "Hey, Teddy, wait. Er—thanks. This was fun."

You were tempted to respond with '_At least you don't have a Christmas-themed flat_' but settled on a "Thanks."

James shut the door and you heard running water.

Hey, maybe the red-and-green was starting to grow on you after all.

xox

**A/N: I hope you liked this! Please leave a review on the way out!**


End file.
